Weasley Twins: The Seers
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Summary: Rated Mature for Curse words(not spells) blood, perhaps gore. Basically exactly what the story title tells you. But not only are they SEERS but with every Vision or 'Episode' as Fred and George like to call them, the pain the twins feel with each one gets worse and worse! Updates are NOT frequent! Meaning that I won't be updating right away!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Rated Mature for Curse words(not spells) blood, perhaps gore. Basically exactly what the story title tells you. But not only are they SEERS but with** **every Vision or 'Episode' as Fred and George like to call them, the pain the twins feel with each one gets worse and worse! Updates are NOT frequent! Meaning** **that I won't be updating right away! ON HIATUS! BUT NOT FOR GOOD!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH SADDENS ME!**

 ** _I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters if I did then a lot of people never would have died!_**

At first he wasn't exactly sure where he was all he knew was that he was surrounded by nothing but a white blank space, he couldn't even see an end to the space around him and if he were being honest with himself he was completely terrified. Then he heard a voice whispering in the back of his head to get up and start walking, and so that's exactly what he did.

Of course Fred knew he was dead, he could clearly remember the battle and fighting side-by-side with Percy a joke being told, and then a explosion. He knew he had died in the explosion and could only hope Percy wasn't caught up in it, but oddly enough dying didn't bother him. Not really, Anyway.

Still he felt his chest clench together tightly as he realized George wouldn't/couldn't be by his side, but that train of thought quickly left his head when he saw a few familiar faces,

"Sirius! Prof-Er Remus!" Fred yelled running right up to them both, not really paying much attention to to the other two figures next to them.

"Sirius! Prof-Er Remus!"

Sirius and Remus both turned away from their friends, James and Lily Potter, and watching with a growing dread and remorse as one of the redheaded twins, either George or Fred Weasley, only one not both they realize, came barreling towards them and tackling them in a hug.

"Oof!"

Sirius flailed his arms in the air before falling back into Remus, who fell on top of James as they all crashed to the ground with Lily giggling at them in the background.

"Wha..." Remus trailed off before clearing his throat and continuing, "Fred...what happened...?"

"What makes you think I'm Fred?" Fred raised an eyebrow cheekily.

"I. Don't. Care. Who. You. Are!" James yelled muffled, "Gerrofff!"

"Sorry sorry!" Fred laughed, quickly jumping off of their dog pile.

"I know you're Fred by your smell." Remus smiled standing up, "...and last I checked you aren't saint like."

Fred and Remus stared at each other for about three seconds before the both of them were laughing their heads off leaving the other three to stare at them as though they lost their minds.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, When his question went unanswered he started whining, "Oh come on Moony! You know that I love a good joke!"

"Sorry, but" Remus paused, "Not my story to tell."

Sirius stared at the still chuckling Fred until Fred finally spoke up,

"Not my story either! It's Gred's."

"Gred?" Remus raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah Don't tell me you forgot about my dear old brother already!" Fred gasped.

For what seems to be hours of standing there, introductions were made and stories told, Fred didn't tell any of them how he had died, and seemed distant as time went on.

Suddenly as they were all laughing at a joke Fred was telling them, him and his brother pulled at Hogwarts, they were all engulfed in a bright light.  
Once the light faded they found themselves standing behind a mass of people dressed in black, most were crying as others comforted them.  
They looked over at Sirius startled, as he gasped loudly.

"Oi Pads, what's up?" James asked nudging his friend in the ribs.

"We're at a funeral..." Sirius murmured.

"What?!" Lily's eyes widened in shock.

Sirius pointing a little ways ahead of them and when they saw what he was staring at they tended and looked over at Fred.

At the very front of the crowd stood a podium and hanging in front of it was a plaque which said, "In the loving memory of Frederick Fabian Weasley. A son, a brother, a friend and a prankster."

But too their shock Fred only seemed bored and a little thoughtful.

"Oi where's Harry?" Fred frowned thoughtfully looking around at all the familiar faces, "Don't tell me he didn't come to my own funeral?!"

"Oh Fred I'm sure Harry will come!" Lily rushed to Fred's side, she knew that Harry wouldn't miss Fred's funeral and from what she heard about Harry's friendship with the Weasley family there was nothing that would stop him from showing up, and she was worried that not seeing Harry right away would upset Fred.

James placed his hand on Fred's shoulder and nodded along with his wife's words, "Don't worry he'll show up."

Fred chuckled, "Ah I was just joking, I know where the git's at. Probably off hiding and blaming himself again."

The others frowned at him, and Remus spoke abet hesitantly, "You...you seem to be taking this quite well..."

"Why shouldn't I?" Fred, for once his grin gone, asked seriously, "People die everyday for different reasons, some before their time and some far after they should've, George and I both agreed that even if one of us died in the war we wouldn't let it hold us back, but we would never forget each other."

The others just stood there staring at Fred, they were at a loss of words which was surprising for Sirius and James. Lily had tears silently streaming down her face, James held her close but he too had a distant and saddened look in his eyes, Remus had a look of grim understanding on his face, after all many he cared for had all died before him.

Fred, having had enough of the tense awkward silence began walking away from the funeral and towards the trees nearby.

"W-Where are you going?" Lily sniffed quickly trying to stop the abrupt onslaught of tears.

"To find Harry." Fred said bluntly, "If I'm right then he's looking for George."

"George?" Remus quickly swept his eyes around each and every person before realizing that George was not at his own twins funeral.  
None of them said a word as they followed Fred, they walked for what seemed like a couple of minutes before they came to a stop.

Just in front of them, sitting down with his back leaning against a tree and in the shadows was George Weasley with Harry standing right next to him, staring at the ground.

"You were right!" Sirius exclaimed, but was quickly shushed by Fred so they could hear what they were saying.

"...why aren't you at the funeral...?" George whispered, faintly looking up at Harry before looking back down.

"...I...I couldn't...uh..." Harry's voice cracked ever so slightly, "I came to find you."

"Oh my poor baby..." Lily brought a hand up to her mouth, James hugged her even tighter.  
George grunted but said nothing in return.

"You git! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Fred scowled angrily.

"Hey!" Sirius raised a hand in a calming gesture, "What's wrong?"

Fred ignored Sirius and stepped closer to kneel next to George, "You idiot, you know as well as I do that Harry is blaming himself for everyone who died during the war you're not helping by acting like such a git!"

"Fred!" Remus grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back too his feet, "You're _dead_ you know he can't hear you."

But it seemed like Fred was just going to keep on surprising them because next thing they knew George was standing up and pulling Harry into a hug.  
"Damnit...I really am being a git aren't I?" George laughed humorlessly.

"George? What are you talking about?" Harry tried to pull away out of the hug but George wouldn't let him.

George lean back away from Harry but kept his hold on his shoulders and held him firmly in place as he spoke, "Harry... you know that you are like another little brother to me and Fred?"

Harry froze.

"I'm serious Harry! Ever since your first year when we met you and when you became such good friends with our brother we considered you our brother as well! Fred and I both agreed a long time ago that we would do whatever it takes to keep you and the rest of our family safe, we both accepted that there was a chance one of us or both of us would end up dying in this war. My only regret is it wasn't me who died."

Harry's head quickly snapped up to glare at George as he yelled, "NO! NEITHER DESERVE TO DIE!"

"HARRY! LISTEN TO ME! People die everyday for different reasons, some before their time and some far after they should've, Fred and I both agreed that even if one of us died in the war we wouldn't let it hold us back, but we would never forget each other either!"

The Er-Ghosts besides Fred were amazed at how George had almost quoted exactly what Fred had said to them.

Harry seemed to be at a loss of words.

George spoke once more, softly, "Harry... you didn't deserve this any of this! If anything the ones who should be feeling guilty is us! All we're doing is feeling sorry for ourselves when you're the one who lost the most in this war..."

Lily choked out a sob and even James was crying.

Sirius sucked a deep breath in sharply and Remus clenched his fist together, crumpling Fred's shirt underneath them, and closed his eyes tightly.

Fred yanked away from Remus who reopened his eyes startled, and stood directly in front of Harry and George.

"...G-George... I..." Harry stuttered.

And just like that Harry's walls Broke-down, he collapsed down to his knees and began to bawl his eyes out. George slowly sank down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug, and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Lily ran out of Jame's grasp and flung herself at Fred hugging him tightly she repeatedly said, "Thank you! You and your family for always taking care of my baby boy and being there for him you all are wonderful thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Fred awkwardly hugged Lily back and said, "Er-y-you're welcome?"

James chuckled softly and gave Fred whom his wife was still hugging a brief hug as well and gave him his thanks.

"Fred."

Fred tilted his head to see Sirius and Remus both grinning broadly at him.

"Thanks, cause I went and got myself locked up I couldn't be there for Harry and it means a lot to me that you and your family could." Sirius said seriously.  
Before any of them could say something else George decided to speak up, "...Harry?..."

"Y-yeah?" Harry rubbed at his slightly puffy red eyes as he sat back against the tree.

"...There's something Fred and I never told you...in fact we never told anyone really, the only one who knows is our friend Lee Jordan..."  
Harry sat up straighter and gave George his undivided attention, "Yea?"

"Well... when Fred and I were younger, Ron or Ginny were about five and four, Charlie and Bill were in the backyard flying around when Bill suddenly went flying off of his broom he was a pretty high in the air and by the time Charlie got to him he was already on the ground with a broken neck..." George lowered his voice so much they all had to strain their ears just to hear him.

"George... what does this have to do with anything? I'm sure if you wanted to tell me a story about Bill and his flying skills he could've told us at his wedding..." Harry trailed off at the pleading look on George's face.

"No! Harry you don't understand! Bill died that night!" George shook his head as though trying to get rid of an image he suddenly thought up.

"...George..." Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion and concern, "Bill isn't dead George..."

"That's just it Harry! Later that day when everyone was going to bed Fred and I were in our room crying our eyes out and suddenly we both felt like we were in so much pain and like we were overflowing with some kind of energy! But when we woke up the next day Bill was sitting at the kitchen table eating, and Fred and I were the only ones who remembered him...dying...but when Charlie and Bill went out flying we made dad stand there and watch them with us, but this time when Bill fell, dad managed to save him from hitting the ground!" George said in all but one breath.

"Fred...is what he's saying true?" Remus stared wide eyed at Fred and George.

"It is..." Fred bit his lip before turning to face them fully and saying, " if George is planning on doing what I think he is doing then I need you guys to do me a favor."

"And...and that favor is?" James asked tentatively.

"Well for you and replay the night you died in your head repeatedly." Fred rushed to say, "And Sirius you and Remus think of how determined you are to save them."

"Okay, you guys good?" Fred asked hesitantly, but relaxing once he saw the renewed fire in their eyes.

"Wha-? You're saying that you guys basically saw the future?!" Harry gasped.

"No Harry, Fred and I still had the cuts on our hands from when we broke some stuff cause of how upset we were."

"...So you guys...changed time?" Harry asked going out on a limb.

"Sorta...it was kinda like when you and Hermione used that time turner in your third year to change what was really suppose to happen to Sirius."

Harry reeled back away from George, "How do you know that?! Hermione and I were the only ones who know about that?!"

"I know a lot of stuff..." George shrugged.

"What? Is that true?" Sirius jaw dropped staring at Fred.

"Yeah...you...let's just say that you weren't suppose to escape..." Fred muttered.

"Okay..." George took a deep breath, "Do you trust me, Harry?"

"Of course I do." Harry answered right away.

"...right then..." George closed his eyes, "Harry...you didn't deserve the life you've had...hopefully this helps change that..."

"George? What are you doing?!" Harry panicked when he saw George suddenly cringe in pain and felt so much raw magic in the air.

"What is he doing?!" Lily yelled.

They looked over at Fred for a answer just in time to see him collapse to his knees, twitching ever so slightly in pain.

"Fred!" They all knelt down near him and tried to get him to respond.

"L-lets all hope this works, alright?" Fred grimaced.  
"Wait a minute...in George's story about your brother Bill you guys did something like this and it hurt you so much you passed out! What'll happen now?!" Remus demanded, forcing Fred to look him in the eyes.

"Dunno." Fred grinned with no real humor in it, "Depends, if we plan on going to far back when we're done, if the pain hits us when we're to young to deal with it then it could end up killing us."

"No!" Lily shook her head fiercely, "I'm not sure what's going on with you two but if it could risk your lives then stop it right now!"

"H-hell no! N-not if it means we could change everything!" Fred gasped out.

"GEORGE!"

Everyone but Fred looked at George and saw him twitching violently on the ground with harsh gasps for air escaping him.  
Harry was about go run for help when they all seemed to fall into nothingness, and everything went black.  
 **-**  
 **Well that turned out longer than I thought it would! Hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry if it was confusing to you all but it'll make more sense to you as the story gets along.**  
 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. The Beginning

**_The Beginning_**  
 ** _I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to the one and only true owner...JK Rowling!_**

 _October 30 1989_  
-The Burrow-

 _A man was yelling, his voice seemed to echo, "Lily, take Harry and go! it's him! Go! run! I'll hold him off-"_

 _-The Scenery Seemed To Change-_

 _A woman's voice now, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

 _"stand aside you silly girl...stand aside now!"_

 _"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" The woman pleaded._

 _"Not Harry! Please ...have mercy...have mercy..." The woman was begging now._

 _A cold cruel laughter echoed eerily._

 _A blinding green flash and-_

With a start three-year-olds Fred Fabian Weasley and his twin brother George Gideon Weasley woke up screaming bloody murder and crying their eyes out. And

nothing their parents or siblings did could calm them down for the rest of the night.

However only they themselves seemed to know that what they saw, was a chance of what could happen or it had already yet it never did, but they knew deep inside

that it wouldn't happen not again at least. But then again, they were just three years old...what did they know?

_  
 **And there's the first official chapter! Yea it was kinda short compared to the prologue but that's how I wanted it too be!**


	3. Six Years Later

**Six years later**

 ** _I Don't Own HARRY POTTER OR THE TWINS!_**  
6 years later

Nine-year-olds Fred and George Weasley stood solemnly in the middle of their shared bedroom at the Burrow, just moments before when Fred and George were looking through their brother Charlie's old school robes for Hogwarts which didn't fit him no more, and making plans for what they knew would be their greatest prank ever a sharp pain erupted in their heads making them both crumble down in a heap to the floor.

Fred and George saw _themselves,_  
 _Walking onto the Hogwarts express in what they immediately knew was their brothers Charlie and Bills school robes, and passing by other students and making jokes to one another until they finally came to a stop outside of and compartment with a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks sat;_  
 _"Hey there-"_  
 _"Would you be oh so kind-"_  
 _"As to grace us-"_  
 _"With your presence in this compartment?" Fred and George finished together._  
 _The boy with the dreadlocks smiled and said "If you're asking me if you can sit here then sure make yourselves comfortable."_  
 _"Great! Well as you can see-"_  
 _"My dear copy and I here-"_  
 _"Are Fred-"_  
 _"And George-"_  
 _"Weasley!"_  
 _The boy laughed, "Nice to meet you two! I'm Lee, Lee Jordan! A first year."_  
 _"Well what do you know!"_  
 _"You see as a matter of fact-"_  
 _"Our dearest Lee-"_  
 _"We are-"_  
 _"First years as well!"_  
 _All three boys grinned at each other and laughed._

"...Ow..."

"It seems-"

"The pain-"

"Gets worst-"

"With each new-"

"Vision!" Fred and George exclaimed as they slowly got up off the floor, they both knew by now that moving too quickly after one of their visions or episodes as they like to call them would only result in the room getting nauseous or dizzy, once about a year or two ago when they were outside after an 'episode' they decided to ignore that dizzy or nauseous feeling they both ended up passing out and waking up hours later in the backyard with their mother yelling at them for what she believed was not eating dinner and then running outside to play resulting in them passing out, and then fussing over them for the rest of the day.

"This is getting ridiculous George!" Fred whispered, yet still wincing at how loud his voice seemed.

"I agree." George turned and began to leave the room.

"Gred? Where are you going?!" Fred hissed, him and George both agreed that it was for the best to keep their episodes a secret.

"Relax I'm not going to tell anyone anything. Remember that thing dad brought home? From work?" George asked.

Fred slowly grinned, "You mean his latest-"

"Completely new-"

"Muggle-"

"Laptop?"

In a matter of seconds Fred and George where sneaking out of the house while everyone was busy;

Their mother was in the kitchen,

Father was with the two youngest,

Percy in his room,

And Charlie and Bill racing each other on their brooms in the backyard.

As quietly and quickly as they could both of them snuck into their fathers shed and made a beeline straight for the desk which held the laptop alone in its glory.

"Time for some research, don't you think dear brother of mine?" Fred smirked pulling the laptop closer to them both.

"Ughh," George shivered, "You just sounded exactly like Percy."

Fred immediately frowned, "Oi! I'm nothing like him!"

"Oh I dunno~"

George and Fred stared at each other before breaking out into peals of laughter.

"Seriously now-"

"We need to-"

"Concentrate!"

After about 15 to 20 minutes of trying to get the laptop to load and work for them, they finally managed to find a website that seems the most logical with what they were going through.

On a site called... /

The first paragraph they saw, read;

"...a Seer is someone who can perceive the spirit world with his or her own eyes, or in his or her mind's eye."  
Fred nodded as George read then he took the laptop and typed something else in.

"Let's see here..." Fred stuck his tongue out in concentration, "Aha! Listen to this Gred! Seer: pronounced as /sir/ A noun.  
1.  
a person who is supposed to be able, through supernatural insight, to see what the future holds.  
synonyms: soothsayer, oracle, prophet(ess), augur, prognosticator, diviner, visionary, fortune teller, crystal gazer, clairvoyant, psychic, medium;literarysibyl  
"the woeful predictions of an ancient seer"  
2.  
archaic  
a person who sees something specified.  
"a seer of the future" Or well that's what it says under 'Define Seer on this Google search."

"We don't even know what most of those words mean!...You know Forge..." George paused, "...this explains a lot actually."

"None of this explains why we feel pain every time." Fred huffed, slamming the laptop shut after scrolling through a few other websites.

"I guess this means-"

"That we-"

"Have too figure-"

"This out-"

"On our own."

 **And that's the SECOND Official chapter everyone! Dunno when I can upload the next chappy but I'll try to soon!**


	4. Two years Later

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS!**

* * *

The twins are 11 years old now, and they had already gotten their stuff already to go. You see, a couple of months ago both Fred and George had received their Hogwarts letters and would be attending it with their older brothers come September 1.  
Which just so happens to be today.  
"Come along boys! Wouldn't want to miss the train would you!" Arthur Weasley laughed as five out of his seven children lined up outside of barrier 9 3/4 all prepared to leave for Hogwarts.

"Now listen here you two, I don't want to be getting any letters about you two misbehaving! Or causing any sort of mischief!" Molly Weasley said narrowing her eyes sternly at her youngest attending Hogwarts, the twins.

"You wound us!-"

"Yeah, would we ever-"

"Do something like that-"

"And get caught?"

"Boys!" Molly yelled as Fred and George took off running towards the train, screaming over their shoulders, "Bye!"

Smiling as he kissed his mum's cheek Charlie took off after the twins, Percy had already said goodbye and walked ahead of them.  
Walking onto the Hogwarts express, was in hindsight not to be as exciting as seeing Hogwarts for the first time, but Fred and George still felt pure glee as their feet left the platform.

"Now you've got mum all worried. Thinking you two will get yourselves expelled!" Charlie tried to come off as stern but it didn't exactly work with the huge grin he had on his face.

Fred sighed dramatically as George grinned at Charlie.

"True, but we plan on being in school until at least the end of our 6th year!"

Charlie frowned at his younger brothers when he heard them say this but he quickly brushed it aside and smiled at them, "So you two just wanna follow me back to my compartment and sit with me and my friends? They've been wanting to meet you guys since I told them you were attending Hogwarts this year, I think they're a bit scared of you guys though, when I told them about how you pranked people in the past."

Fred looped an arm around George's shoulders as they both grinned lopsidedly up at their brother and said together, "Sorry! But we promised we'd sit with an old friend of ours."

"An old friend? Who could that be?" Charlie asked puzzled, as far as he knew, Fred and George had never met other kids their age when they were younger even when they went on trips to Diagon Alley.  
But he couldn't ask Fred and George himself as the both of them were already making their way down the Hall looking in compartments for whoever it is they had promised to sit with. Fred and George kept on looking at an almost frantic pace until 2-3 minutes later when they finally came to a stop outside of a compartment where a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks sat.  
Fred and George both stood outside the compartment staring at each other and grinning like Mad Men before sliding the door open.  
"Hey there-"

"Would you be oh so kind-"

"As to grace us-"

"With your presence in this compartment?" Fred and George finished together.

The boy with the dreadlocks turned his gaze away from the window and smiled at them as he said, "If you're asking me if you can sit here, then sure make yourselves comfortable."

"Great! Well as you can see-"

"My dear copy and I here-"

"Are Fred-"

"And George-"

"Weasley!"

The boy laughed, "Nice to meet you two! I'm Lee, Lee Jordan, A first year."

"Well what do you know!"

"You see as a matter of fact-"

"Our dearest Lee-"

"We are-"

"First years as well!"

All three boys grinned at each other and laughed.  
Their laughter cut off as the compartment door slid open, revealing an older student in Green and Silver robes with a perfect badge on.  
"What's with all this ruckus?" The Slytherin Perfect scowled as his eyes slid over towards the twins taking in there red hair and freckled skin, "Oh great. Just what we need in this school, more Weasley's."

Instead of looking even mildly offended Fred and George just grinned and Lee got the feeling that no matter what happened Fred and George would always try to keep smiling, if they weren't then you knew something bad was going to happen, or it already had.

"You don't have to worry about us I assure you we are _Nothing_ like our brothers." Fred was still smiling but all of them heard the hard edge to his voice.  
George elbowed non discretely him in the ribs. Staring at them for a moment longer the Slytherin perfect suddenly gave a jerked nod and twirled on the spot leaving the compartment.

"Well... That was lovely." Lee randomly said.

Fred snorted and George grinned, if possible, even larger.  
Lee smiled, "So, what do you think it'll be like. At Hogwarts I mean." Fred and George both shared a look at each other before slowly turning to look at Lee, "Hmm... what do you think Gred?"

"Why I'm not sure Forge!"

"Perhaps... Magical?"

With that said all three boys fell into another fit of laughter, only stopping once the lady with the trolley came around and asked if they were all sane before giving then each a chocolate frog for free.  
All of them ended up getting a card for Dumbledore, and even though Fred and George already had millions of copies of his card they still treasured it and tucked it away into their robes.  
After sharing all they knew about Hogwarts, the boys soon came to the topic of which houses they would be sorted into.

"Hmm I think being in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would suit me best..." Lee hummed thoughtfully, "What about you two?"

Fred settled back comfortably against the seat, "Dunno, guess if we're being sorted by which house suits us back then I suppose either Gryffindor or Slytherin for me. Don't suppose our family would be too happy about that though, huh Gred? For generations our family's been sorted into Gryffindor."

George nodded, "Yeah. Can you imagine how they'd react? Especially dad! But I reckon I'm either, in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and Slytherin like you Forge."  
"Ravenclaw? Don't you have to be like smart to be sorted there?" Fred gasped.

"Part." George retorted shoving Fred off the seat.

Fred fell to the floor with an undignified Yelp causing the other two to laugh.  
"Oh bugger off, you jerks." Fred muttered as he climbed back onto the seat, "Although..."  
Sticking his hand out in front of him Fred nodded at the other two and said, "I swear no matter what house we are put in or even if we're separated I'll still consider you two idiots my friends."

"Hey!"

"Oh I'm the idiot?"

After smacking his hand in agreement Lee and George worked together to tackle Fred to the ground, and started tickling him.  
Sadly they had to stop as the train began slowing down, and they had to get their stuff together. Unlike Lee, Fred and George put their robes on after entering the compartment instead of waiting until the last minute.

"We're here." All three boys smiled brightly as they made their way to get off of the Hogwarts express.

They were at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for any OOC-ness or confusion! But I hoped u liked it!**


	5. Sorting

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE MARAUDERS!**

* * *

The twins and Lee were grinning the entire way up to the doors of the great hall were Hagrid—the gatekeeper, had lead them.  
The Professor who was there to meet them wasn't as friendly seeming as Hagrid but she quickly left them there to wait until she came back out to get them.

"What did she say her name was again?" George asked as soon as she was out of sight

.  
"Er— she said her names was McGonagall...I think..." Lee trailed off scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, so you weren't really listening either?" Fred smiled knowingly as he threw a arm around Lee's shoulder and gave him a noogie, "Neither was I!"

"H-How do you thin we'll be sorted?"

Turning Fred and George smiled Mischievously at each other before telling the other first years who had gathered around, "Why it's obvious—"

"—They have you fight a troll!"

A few of the first year girls shrieked loudly as the doors opened behind them.

"Goodness me, whatever is the matter?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" Fred grinned pulling the girl in a side hug.

"Yeah, they're just a bit nervous!" George added with Lee nodding his agreement.

"Hmm... Very well then, there's nothing to worry about. Come along!"

Hesitantly all the first years began to follow Professor McGonagall into the great hall where she had them all stand in a line as she went up front.  
Within a few minutes she had a wooden stool placed in front for all to see and she placed a ratty looking hat on top of it.  
They stared in awe as a seam on the sorting Hat tore open as it began to sing,

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,"

Fred and George shared startled and wary glances as the hat continued to sing,

"So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
The entire great hall erupted in applause.  
Once everyone had settled down Professor McGonagall stood up in front of all of them and pulled out her list of first year names, clearing her throat she began to read aloud;

"Aberconwy Bria!"

Slowly one of the girls the twins scared, made their way up to the stool and sat down as Professor Mcgonall placed the hat upon her head.  
A few seconds later the hall yelled out,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Seeing as they were going in alphabetical order Fred and George stopped paying attention knowing they wouldn't be called for a while.  
However they occasionally listened in as a Katie Bell was sorted Into Gryffindor, a David Manson into Hufflepuff and a Jason Teague into Slytherin.  
Their attention was fully on the sorting when they hear Lee's name being called. They watched as he nervously walk down the aisle to the stool and continued watching as the Sorting Hat was placed on top of his head falling over his eyes, after only a few seconds the Sorting Hat finally yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Acceptable started cheering loudly mean look over at Fred and George to give them away quick thumbs up before running off to sit next to Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett.

"I'm glad he's in Gryffindor." George muttered.

"Oh? why's that?" Fred whispered, his eyes searching the Gryffindor table.

"Cuz, Charlie and Perce are there." George grinned jerking his head to the left.

Fred follow George's monocyte and soul both his older brothers, though they weren't sitting together, staring at them. Although he wasn't too sure about the expressions he saw, Charlie looked calm and happy but Percy looked annoyed and nervous.

"Fred Weasley!"

Fred jumped, turning back to face the front he saw a professor McGonagall waiting impatiently.

"Oops," Fred muttered, lightly jogging up to the stool, "Sorry about that!" Fred grinned at Professor McGonagall before turning to sit on the stool, his vision was quickly blocked out as the Sorting Hat slid down over his eyes to the tip of his nose. the hat was silent for a moment, Fred was expecting it too call out a house name for him, not to talk to him in his head.

'Hmm, you're a strange one you are. One with a special ability as well...'

Fred, to his credit didn't jump or flinch, he simply tensed up and held his breath.

'Don't worry your secret is safe with me.'

Fred breathed out, relived.

'Now...where to put you... many qualities you share with the houses, perhaps Gryffindor? You'd do well there like your brothers...but I think I know which house suits you best.'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence.

Fred looked around a bit wearly as no one made a sound once the sorting hat was pulled off his head, finally grinning widely at George and pointedly ignoring his two other brothers who he just _knew_ we're going to over react Fred stood up and calmly walked over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat at the end.  
It wasn't until he was already sitting at the Slytherin table that Professor McGonagall finally cleared her throat and hesitantly called out the next name,

"George Weasley?"

Seeing the reaction Fred had gotten to his sorting was a little disheartening, but George took it all in stride as he walked up to the school to get sorted

.  
'Ah, another Weasley with a gift just like your brother...Just as strange to. Now where to put you... I know you'll do well in Ravenclaw but your goals better suit you to another house...'

'Put me wherever suits me best.' George thought as he remembered everything him and Fred wanted to get done / Research and hopefully get some answers.

' oh so you're quite ambitious to...better be...'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Not even bothering to wait for a professor mcgonigel's to take off the Sorting Hat George took it off of himself and ran to go sit next to Fred at the Slytherin table.

Once more there was silence, but not as long as last time.

Fred and George both snuck a glace over at their older brothers at the Gryffindor table and paled when they saw how angry and disappointed Charlie looked and how confused yet grim Percy seemed.

*************************  
What's this?! Fred and George are in Slytherin?! Le gasp! Hehe sorry, but I really want a Slytherin house Weasley twins story that didn't piss me off. And I thought it suited how this story was gonna go.


	6. First Day

**Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, the Twins or the Marauders!**

 **+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+;-;+-+-+-+-+-+-+**  
"Wake up!"

"AHH!" Fred yelped falling sideways off his bed and slamming onto the floor.

"Morning!"

Looking up, Fred saw George grinning evilly down at him, "... I hate you."

"Nah you don't, we're twins. You don't have a choice but to love me." George said cheerfully.

"Why the bloody hell are you up so early?!" Fred scowled sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Actually," George rubbed the back of his head, "We're late. We missed breakfast, and class starts in... Four minutes?"

"What!" Fred's eyes widened, "Why didn't anybody wake us?!"

Scrambling up to his feet, Fred tore around the dorm looking for clean clothes, his robes and a pair of socks,which a smirking George held all bunched up in his arms.

"Why are you torturing me?"

"Because I'm bored, and there's no one else here to torture."

". . . But I'm the older twin! You're supposed to be nice to me!"

George snorted, thrusting Fred's stuff into his arms, "Please, eveyone knows I'm more mature than you! If you don't hurry I'm leaving without you~!"

Gawking at his brother Fred stood there for a moment before hurrying to get ready and race out of the dorms and out of the common room to beat George to Transfiguration.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, how nice of the two of you to finally show up to class. Considering it is only the frist day, I'll let you off, but don't make it a habit of being tardy to my class or any other for that matter." Mcgonagall said the moment Fred and George stepped through the door into the classroom, "Now, take a seat we were just beginning."

Nodding, Fred and George quickly walked to the only open bench left, in the back of the room, near the Gryffindor's side. They cheered up when they saw Lee and the girl, Katie Bell sitting near them. Lee was grinning at them and Katie gave them a small smile but stopped once she saw the other Slytherin's looking.  
For some reason what annoyed other Slytherin's and confused Fred and George was that the twins didn't pay attention to any of the lesson but when called on or asked to try and transfigure the mouse into an needle, they both understood it and could do it easily. Despite her being shocked and very curious, Mcgonagall acted as though none of it phased her and awarded Slytherin house a total of 15 points.

All in all, the start to perhaps a not so bad day.

* * *

 **Hello, yes this chapter is quite short compared to the others but I wanted to update the story for you guys and this is basically all I could think of happening, until next time!**


End file.
